All We Are: An A-Z of NamelessShipping Drabbles
by LittleBlueBug
Summary: Red and Blue have been through a lot together, but even after everything they've said and done, they're still there for each other, and their bond is as strong as it's always been. Because in the end, words don't matter. And every day is the start of something beautiful. An A-Z of 52 NamelessShipping drabbles.
1. A is for August

**A/N: Hello again!**

**...Eheh, so I feel rather sheepish, about leaving you guys with only two chapters of Blood vs. Ice and then disappearing off the face of the internet for six months, but I promise it wasn't without good reason. But I'm back, I'm feeling better (well, better than I have been in a while) and I'm writing again, so expect one or two updates of BvI and daily updates of this during the coming weeks!**

**So I have for you another A-Z; it's called 'All We Are' after the Matt Nathanson song of the same name, and this time for NamelessShipping. The same rules apply as last time; one a day for the next twenty-six days, 100 words for each person.**

**This has been betaed by my wonderful ray-of-sunshine friend Laura, so she's there to make sure I update regularly and remember to use punctuation occasionally xD**

**It's also my birthday today, and it will be the 1st birthday of my fanfiction account tomorrow, so it's rainbows and unicorns all round xD**

**Okay, rant over, without further ado, I'll shuddup and get on with the story xD**

* * *

A is for...August

Red

It had been a while since Red had spent a summer with Blue. At least, it felt like a long time; a great deal of distance had opened and closed between them since they last shared each other's company like this.

'Like this' referring to the only way they had ever found to cope with the unbearable Kanto summers; crammed in the shade of Red's front porch. It hadn't always been cramped, more so now they were older, but some things hadn't changed.

"I really hope that's your hair tickling my ear, Red."

Like that old Spinarak nest, for example...

Blue

Blue didn't really like summer. The tourists made it hard to train, the heat meant his Pokémon tired more easily, and spending days in the bright sunlight was just asking for a migraine.

But there were days, when the sun wasn't painfully strong, when Red would drag him out into the world, usually to Seafoam Islands.

Sitting on the flat rocks (free from sand, thank Arceus), watching Red play with Pikachu in the water, while Eevee lay sunning herself beside him, Blue could begin to understand the appeal of summer.

Spending summer with Red?

He could learn to like that.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to return to writing, but I'm going to really try to keep a routine, I promise!**

**Thanks for reading, I'll be back tomorrow with Chapter B, but it's bye from me for now,**

**-Bug xx**


	2. B is for Bugs

**Okay, here we are with Chapter 2 of All We Are! Wow, I'm on a roll, 3 updates in a 2 day period!**

* * *

B is for...Bugs

Red

Red had no issue with insects. In fact; he found them quite fascinating. The way they moved, the way they could be utilised in battle, the way they could adapt to things was brilliant. Bugs were awesome, and he would admit it, even if it made him sound like a one-badge youngster.

So yeah, Red liked bugs.

Blue didn't like bugs, but most of the time he was could get over it.

What Blue couldn't get over, was the times that Red brought them into the house.

"_HolyfuckingshitRED!_"

Alright, maybe he _shouldn't_ have put those baby Venonats in the bathtub...

Blue

If there was one thing Blue hated; it was bugs. Okay, maybe there were two things he hated second most, he didn't like losing. Or maybe three; there was Team Rocket. And that Lyra; she was pretty infuriating.

Okay, besides losing, and Team Rocket, and that bloody Lyra kid. But bugs were definitely the worst. Horrible, creepy crawly things!

Which is why he felt rather alarmed to receive a pokéball from a smirking Red for his birthday one year.

"If this is a Spinarak I'm going to kill you."

_Poof!_

"_Girafarig!_"

"Really, Red?"

"...at least you've got something in common."

* * *

**I like this one, because my headcanon of Blue is that he's a bit of an entomophobe xD**

**But it's cool because he has Red to hide behind and get the Spinaraks (or, in some cases, the orphaned Venonats) out of the bathtub for him :3**

**That's all from me for tonight, bye for now!**

**-Bug xxx**


	3. C is for Calm

**Okay...so, a three day disappearance was not what I intended, sorry guys, but we had a bit of a power issue and it basically actually killed the wireless router in my house, so no internet. And usually I would go down to my Aunt's and steal her wifi, but I'm housebound and she's on holiday, so that was a no-no.**

**But I finally have internet, and I didn't stop writing, so now I have a whole bunch of updates for you guys.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

C is for...Calm

Red

To most people, Red was easily the calmest person they had ever met.

That was, unless you lived with him.

Red might have been quiet, and able to sit completely motionless, but Blue soon learned that he had the ability to turn his living space into complete and utter chaos. The guy lived with a series of mad systems to organise everything, including the strange need to leave everything on his (their) bedroom floor.

"Seriously Red, you need to clean this up!"

"..."

"Don't look at me like- ... just get out of here and let me do it then!"

Blue

Blue was stressed out. That was just the kind of person he was. He would wake up apprehensive about the day, spend the whole day winding himself up about things, and then he would go home to sulk and nurse his building migraines.

Or, he used to.

Now he usually wakes up next to Red, smiling and burying down into the head of downy black beside him.

And if he has a bad day, when he gets home, Red is always there, waiting for him with tea and painkillers and blankets on hand to combat his headaches.

And that helps.

* * *

**I like this one, my headcanon of Blue is that he's really a big fusspot about a lot of things. He strikes me as having quite an OCD attitude, wants everything in order, wants to have control, doesn't like unknown variables. **

**But, you know, cuddles heal all, as my seven year old cousin believes, so he's got Red to be his headache remedy :3  
**

**Be back soon with another update, in the meantime, feel free to drop me a PM with suggestions or leave them in a review. All letters from F onwards are available for prompts, if you have a really good one, or you think that I missed a really obvious prompt the first time round, here's your chance to let me know.**

**But it's bye from me for now,**

**-Bug xx**


	4. D is for Danger

**Okay, so this is the second chapter in one night, as I work to play catch-up.**

**Thanks to Laura and her sister Kate, who are both amazing at dealing with my various writing-based neurosis about prompts and word counts (oh Lord, word counts are becoming my enemy - I like to talk/type far too much xD) and have kept me on the right track with these stories.**

* * *

Red

Red didn't really have an accurate concept of 'danger'. This was the guy that, two weeks into his journey with nothing more than a gym badge and a few baby Pokémon, decided that he was going to be the one to take down Team Rocket.

And he did it.

He also decided to spend months sitting on top of a mountain in a freakin' t-shirt, impervious to the cold winds and deadly Pokémon.

And he did it.

But he still couldn't get the jar off the salsa dip without nearly losing a finger or two.

"Seriously Red..."

Hey, nobody's perfect.

Blue

Blue, by nature, was a bit of a worrier. He could get himself upset over any number of imagined risks, and had to have contingency plans for _everything_.

So it did his health no good to date someone like Red.

"One of these days you'll give me a heart attack." Red tried to extract his fingers from Blue's vice grip, but that wasn't happening.

"I didn't fall that far."

"Didn't-! You fell out of a second floor window!"

"Blame Pikachu. He pushed me." The paramedic laughed, then.

"I don't even..."

Next time, he'd take Daisy to the Department Store instead.

* * *

**Yes, in this weird and wonderful headcanon of mine, Red has some sort of death wish, and apparently Pikachu helps, although it wouldn't surprise me if I find that my headcanon Red blames everything on Pikachu. You aren't exactly going to take a rat that can electrocute you and try to put it in timeout, are you?**

**Right, I'm going to get on with catching up a bit more, next two chapters will probably be up in the next 12 hours, if I can manage that. Feel free to leave comments, criticisms or prompts for me, I love a challenge! :) **

**Bye for now,**

**-Bug xx**


	5. E is for Entendre

**Okay, I really like this one. This was a prompt asked for by Kate, who wanted basically 200 words of Blue putting his foot in his mouth repeatedly, and this is what she got.**

* * *

E is for...Entendre

Red

"Leave it, Red!" Blue hissed, batting away at his hands.

"...hurry up."

"I will if you stop looking at me like that!" Red raised an eyebrow at that. Blue turned his back, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"..."

"..."

"...performance issues?" Red smirked, leaning down by Blue's ear.

"No! Shut up!"

"Blue...It's a DVD player. Not a bomb."

"Yeah I know but I don't wanna break it."

"Who cares? Just stick it in and let's get this over with." Red said, somehow maintaining a straight face, then reclined back on the sofa to watch Blue squirm and stutter.

Blue

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Red just grinned. He might excel in keeping his mouth shut, but it seemed that Blue couldn't help putting a foot in _his_. And once Blue got wound up about something, it was just a slippery slope of poor attempts to right his mistakes.

"I just- what I _meant_ to say was that they looked good – not-not _her stuff_, but the stuff she had on offer- wait no!"

"Blue. You walked up to a well-endowed woman at the farmer's market selling fruit and blurted out 'nice melons'. Seriously, get over it."

* * *

**I enjoyed humiliating Blue like this far, far too much ^_^ Oh well, I'm sure he'll forgive me, it's not like he has a choice xD**

**That's all from me for now, but I will be back very soon!**

**Bye for now, **

**-Bug xx**


	6. F is for Fight

**Alright, I know this is a long time coming, I'm a week behind, but I will be catching up guys, I promise. I'm going in hospital on Friday, and past experience is telling me that means I'll have a good few hours of writing and editing before my doctor even knows I've shown up, which will give me plenty of time to catch up. **

* * *

F is for...Fight

Red

"Only you, Red." Blue sighed, fetching the cotton wool buds and disinfectant.

"I never said a word."

"Yeah, and apparently you didn't need to in order to convince the meanest looking guy in the whole city that you needed to be punched in the face." Blue tutted, dabbing disinfectant on the cut across Red's cheek and the graze along his jaw.

Crimson eyes watched him closely.

"He insulted you." Red finally said; his idea of an explanation.

Blue paused for a moment.

"I love you, and thank you." He whispered, hugging Red, "But I can fight my own battles, okay?"

Blue

"What happened to fighting your own battles?" A monotone voice asked over Blue's shoulder, startling him.

"Arceus above! Red; you try'na give me a heart attack?"

"No."

"I can fight for myself fine," He defended, "But when I'm fighting against guys armed to the teeth with Pokémon and hyper potions up the fucking wazoo, it's not a fair fight."

Red jumped out of the air vent, surprising Blue. With the noise Red made, he should have been caught. Or maybe not; this _was_ a Rocket base.

"Team effort?" Red asked, holding out a hand in invitation.

Blue grinned, "With pleasure."

* * *

**I don't know how much I like this prompt; it was a bit rushed to be honest, because the amazing, wonderful _TheCrystalSword_ sent me a review that really made me feel so much better, and also gave me a prompt for G, so I wanted to get a move on and write that! :)**

**Thanks for reading, like I said earlier; feel free to drop a review or a suggestion for any of the prompts. Obviously G is taken, but every other letter of the alphabet from H onwards is completely blank!... eheh I have a lot of work to do...**

**Bye for now,**

**-Bug xx**


	7. G is for Game

**Well, I'm finally bouncing back from my trip into hospital on Friday, and I'm finally getting back into writing! This chapter prompt was provided by the brilliant _TheCrystalSword_, as I mentioned in the last chapter. And since they came up with the prompt: this chapter is dedicated to them!**

* * *

G is for...Game

Red

Red liked to play games. Sometimes he played mind games; chess with Silver, and sometimes he played mind-games; enjoying how nobody suspected Gold's pranks were really him.

But the best games were the ones he played with Blue.

"I swear to Mew; that cloud looks _exactly_ like Venusaur's shadow!"

"..."

"Fair point; Venusaur's shadow does look like a big blob."

Red liked Blue's games, because while it didn't look to an outsider like he was contributing, Blue knew he had his attention, and they were so in tune that if Red didn't want to speak, that was okay. Blue understood.

Blue

Most of the time, Blue didn't have the patience for games. Or the time, between his gym, training, and chasing after his adventure-prone beau.

Except for times like this. It had been raining for days, and he'd been miserable, so Red had invited (via text) Gold, Silver, Lyra and Leaf over for a board games night. Which would have been nice, except Lyra didn't know how to play, Silver was in a foul mood, and Leaf was trying to buy property with...external currency.

"How many hours do I have to do in your gym to get the Pokémon Centre card?"

* * *

**I also need to say a big thank you to this story's first favourite-r: MissMissive, and the first follower: 28505**

**Thank you guys so, so much! It's brilliant to know that people enjoy my stories, and that my random thoughts interest people enough for them to give me feedback.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Remember guys, you think of a prompt, or anything, I'll be happy to try to and cram it into two 100 word drabbles xD**

**Bye for now, **

**-Bug xx**


	8. H is for Habits

**A/N: Okay guys, I know this one has been a _very _long time coming, but I'm back at Sixth Form, I've finished my work experience, and I'm ready to write again. This was beta'ed by my friend Laura, and I just wanna say a big thank you to TheCrystalSword for their second review: yay! (and I will reply, I promise!)**

**But for now: enjoy the newest chapter! :)**

* * *

H is for...Habits

Red

Red has some strange...habits, which Blue had come to accept as 'Red being Red'. There was the silence, for one, and the nasty tendency to pop out of the shadows _right behind him_, usually when he had his hands full or was making coffee (Eevee had learned to sit _well_ out of the splash zone).

But Red did do some things Blue liked, handmade gifts left where Blue would find them, like the whittled carving of Eevee and Pikachu on his desk, for no apparent reason.

And when Blue asked him why, Red's only explanation was;

"Because I love you"

Blue

As certain as Blue was in the opinion that he had no flaws whatsoever (his words), living with him had made Red privy to certain...inclinations. Like how Blue would take his coffee black for convenience, but would go nuts with milk, cream, sugar, everything, if there was tea or cocoa on offer. How he would roll out of bed every morning to train with rather attractive bed hair, but would spend painstaking amounts of time brushing and combing his hair (to the same effect) whenever Red's mother visited.

"I do this for you, Red" Blue said once, "only for you."

* * *

**A/N: I like this chapter, and my beta does too, I hope you guys feel the same way :) I just love the idea that Red finds words really tricky things to handle, so he expresses his love for Blue with presents, like kingfishers, which bring gifts of fish to their partners to win them over :3**

**I also have some more thank yous to do: to Zorolover3 for favouriting and parawhoreanimegirl 11 for following this story, so Thank You! :3**

**And just to clear something up that CrystalSword mentioned: if you guys wanna suggest letter prompts for me: you can do any letter you want, and as many letters as you want, I like to receive requests and if you guys want anything other than alphabet prompts, you can still shoot me a PM and it might appear as a oneshot :)**

**I'll be back soon with another chapter, but its bye for now!**

**-Bug xxx**


	9. I is for Icy

I is for...Icy

Red

He could reach it, he could...

Two more inches... One more... His fingers were nearly there, smooth surface so close he could almost feel it... Almost there...

"Arceus' sake, Red; if you wanted the remote that badly you could've said!" Blue sighed, picking the gadget up off the coffee table, gracefully stepping over Red's bandaged ankle.

The dark-haired teen sighed, huffing to blow his fringe out of his face. Blue laughed, situating himself on the sofa and cuddling up to his moody boyfriend.

"Well next time the weather report says icy conditions, maybe you'll think twice about taking your bike."

Blue

"Okay, so we turned a left before that last ladder...And we came in through the easternmost entrance. Damn it, Red; we're lost!" Blue snapped, turning to the trainer who'd been silently following him as they walked deeper into Seafoam Islands. Without a map, or Pokénav.

Except said trainer was no longer behind him; he was a hundred feet away, in the middle of a ring of ice, patting the head of an – admittedly rather lifelike – imitation of Pikachu.

"Can't you take something seriously, for once in your life?"

Red just grinned, and dragged him over to make a snow Eevee.


	10. J is for Jumper

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the lateness of all this, and the silent update earlier this month, I've been ill on-and-off for two months now, but I'm getting better :) quite bit of advice though: _never_, and I stress _never_ get an inner ear infection! I spent half a month with no clue which way was up, and then got back to sixth form just in time for cold and flu season!**

* * *

J is for...Jumper

Red

Red didn't like jumpers.

He didn't enjoy the sensation of fabric covering his arms, the restrictive feeling of sleeves. But he'd started wearing jumpers anyways; sweaters, hoodies, jackets, just to wrap his arms around Blue and enjoy the way he'd snuggle in close. Or see Blue appear in the kitchen each morning; sleepy-eyed, bed-headed, drowning in Red's oversized clothes.

Right now, Blue is cuddled up against him on the sofa, back to Red's chest, eyes drifting shut as he buries his nose into the collar of Red's sweater.

Maybe wearing jumpers was a small price to see Blue like this.

Blue

Blue has a thing for clothes, especially those that aren't his own. It started off small, he had always been the one in his house to rifle through the laundry, squirreling away one of his grandfather's fleeces or his sister's hoodies. It was just always something he'd done; take little mementos of all those people to carry around on his person.

And then he moved in with Red, whereupon he discovered a perk of being in a relationship. Apparently, according to social media, people in relationships are practically _encouraged_ to steal each other's clothes.

Well, Red didn't seem to mind...

* * *

**A/N: I...don't really know if I like these, it does seem like just shameless fluff (because according to the feedback I'm getting: this is what you guys want) but I feel like it's rather poorly written today...It's just two different POVs of the same situation, which kinda feels like I'm cheating you guys out of half a story?**

**Oh well, I suppose I won't know until it's posted what you all think! :)**

**Thanks to Nerdette92 and CrazyAzelf13 for the reviews, they really have cheered me up and inspired me! Also, 'Azelf made a request, so Chapter O will be 'O is for Ocean'. All other chapters from this point are prompt-less, so if you want one, let me know! **

**Bye for now,**

**-Bug xx**


	11. K is for Kids

**A/N: This is an awful long time coming, I know. You guys can hate me if you want, but I've had a very rough six months, and life has not been kind to me. I'm just about back on my feet now, and I apologise for leaving you guys hanging like this, so in the next week there will be an update for each of my current stories, I promise you that right now!**

**Until those are up, enjoy some awful fluffy funny boys in love doing stupid stuff.**

* * *

K is for...Kids

Red

Red was kinda like a kid-magnet. Maybe it was the fact that he was – underneath all the gym badges and prestige – one big six year old.

Blue knows this of course – he grew up in Red's house as much as his Grandpa's – but it never ceases to amaze him how utterly childish and sometimes just plain stupid Red can be.

Which is why he's both dumbfounded and slightly awed to discover upon leaving the Celadon Dept Store that not only had Red managed to find the playground, he'd also scaled the climbing frame, flipped himself upside down…

…and gotten stuck.

* * *

Blue

Daisy is eternally proud of her little brother. He's grown from a selfish, arrogant boy into a strong, confident, attractive young man.

She is even more proud that he rebuilt all those burned bridges with Red, so instead of being out Arceus-knows-where like his younger self, he's reliably plonked in front of their Grandpa's TV with Red sprawled across his lap (occupying far more space than should be possible for a single living organism, much less a skinny thing like him) both looking like they won't be moving for a good few hours.

Prime babysitting material for this evening, then.

* * *

**A/N: This made me so happy to write, I had no clue how much I relied on my writing to cope until I was no longer able to do it.**

**Feel free to leave suggestions, I'd love to get another chapter up before I go away for a three-day con this Friday.**

**Thanks for sticking with me, whenever I felt low, even when I couldn't bring myself to write, it was such a lift to log on and see the traffic on my stories, to everyone who reads this, you're wonderful, you're amazing, and I'm so glad to be back.**

**Here's hoping I can give you guys all the fluff and silly romance you deserve!**

**Bye for now,**

**~ Bug xxxxx**


	12. L is for Language

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know I didn't stick to the schedule I set, but I'm getting there.**

**And I have a triple-update for you guys, aren't you such lucky ducks?**

* * *

L is for...Language

Red

To anybody who didn't know Red, it could be said that he was bad with language. The guy barely talked for Arceus' sake! But Blue knew otherwise. Just because Red's use of spoken language was rare outside of their home, didn't mean he wasn't the most expressive person Blue had ever known. An incline of the head to indicate curiosity, the endless small touches to direct attention, tiny tics or twitches and small breathy sighs that showed amusement or displeasure.

Red had a wide and varied language, but only Blue could really hear him. And that worked fine for them.

* * *

Blue

If you were asked to describe Blue after just meeting him, most people would use word like "curt", "brief" or even "rude". But those close to him knew the truth; after having spent his youth being the loud, obnoxious type, Red had helped him realise the power behind knowing when to speak, and when to be silent. Get him talking on a subject he shared a passion for, and Blue would change entirely, open up from short, monosyllabic responses to entire solliloquies.

Blue was a master of language, but the greatest skill he'd learned was when to not use it.

* * *

**Right, this is the first of three, so I'm going to keep my rambling to a minimum!**

**See you in the next chapter, but bye for now!**

**-Bug xxx**


	13. M is for Mine

**A/N: Right, there are some thank yous I need to do, because a lot of people have been really supportive of this story, so here goes;**

**To the favouriters: Thank you BunnyReisen, Tiashe Silverfox, Nerdette92, Lidy Garmadon, SHMRAHHHH, ricia, Pururut, Spellcasterz, Kurai Gekkou and prettyflower34! You are all wonderful!**

**To the followers: I want to thank Lidy Garmadon (again!), sparkle4758, SHMRAHHHH (again!), ricia (again!), Mariasha Aziza, Pururut (again!), Kurai Gekkou (again!), twix03, A Drop of Raine and prettyflower34 (again!)! You are all fantastic!**

**To the reviewers: Thanks to Nerdette92 (twice!), two guests and A Drop of Raine (again!). You are all amazing!**

**Each of you gave me a huge amount of encouragement when I was low on confidence and ideas; this chapter is for all of you!**

* * *

M is for...Mine

Red

Red is…possessive.

Not in the scary way, he doesn't interrogate Blue (unless it's about who ate all the food) and he doesn't track Blue's every move (unless he's out buying more food). No; he's more possessive in the way a housepet is.

He'll wander into a room and plonk himself down on top of Blue, demanding attention, and if for any reason he can't do that (i.e. "Fuck off Red; I'm driving!") he'll make Blue's life miserable until he gets what he wants.

And Red always gets what he wants, because he is Blue's as much as Blue is his.

* * *

Blue

Blue is mad. Spitting, foaming, fuming mad. And there are four reasons why.

A group of guys – apes, he amends; drunk and laughing, jeering, wolf-whistling. At Red. At his boyfriend.

The sharp slap to the backside is what does it; Blue is ready to dive into the fray, but before he knows it, Red has the guy on the floor, whimpering, arm up behind his back.

As Blue pulls Red away from the now furious drunken monkey, he takes the opportunity to plant a kiss on Red's cheek, and gently pat the same place he was slapped.

"That's my Red."

* * *

**I have no more to say, I used up all my rant in the front of this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!**

**Bye for now,**

**-Bug xxx**


	14. N is for Naughty

**A/N: Okay, last update for the night, I'll try to get CrazyAzelf's chapter up soon.**

* * *

N is for...Naughty

Red

Red was fucking unpredictable. This is the guy who took down a criminal syndicate, defeated the entire League, then conquered a mountain, all because his mother gave him free reign to "go have an adventure!".

It was an undeniable fact of nature. Jigglypuff sing, Grimer stink, and Red will always surprise you.

So you'd think after so long, Blue would be used to the pranks.

_Creak._

_POP!_

_"Smeargle~!"_

_Crash!_

"RED!"

How in Arceus' name Red got the Paint Pokemon in a Pokeball and wedged up at the top corner of the cupboard and rigged to jump out is beyond him...

* * *

Blue

"Red."

"_Notice the way the male displays himself in order to attract a desirable mate..._"

"Red." Crimson eyes flick away from the documentary to take in the fraying jeans and bony knees, before returning to the TV.

"_These suitors have to hunt and feed before displaying, as they will not stop until they have secured a mate..._"

"Will you **look at me**?!" Red drags his eyes away, to find that the jeans stop low on tanned hips, leading up to a tight abdomen and bare shoulders.

"_Once the male has captured the attention of his mate, the fun can begin_."

* * *

**I don't know if it's because I have a horribly inappropriate mind, but I really enjoyed writing that xD**

**Drop me a PM or review if you'd like to suggest a chapter prompt; all letters past O are up for the choosing!**

**So that's me all story-ed out for the night, I'll see you guys soon!**

**Bye for now,**

**-Bug xxx**


End file.
